Years
by all you need is love-mikie
Summary: He was placed in Gryffindor. So was she. Years go by, and feelings get stronger. RoseXScorpius. T for language. Sequel to Gryffindor.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. Or any of the things/people mentioned in my story. I only own the names of the OC's.

Because I am a poor student. Actually, I still live in my parents house, so.... ummm welll just enjoy the damn story.

First Year:Being a friend

* * *

That had, been the beginning of everything.

He had started to hang out with Weasley and Potter. Or, rather Rose and Albus. It was like they had become the new Golden Trio, or in fact, a different Golden Trio, a different, worse Golden Trio. He felt horrible for dragging them into it, it was _his _fault.

Sure though, he got _plenty _of dirty looks. Oh, and don't forget the faces and the whispers. Can't forget the best part. Them too.

But the worst part, the part he was _dreading _was telling his father. Generations, and gener-freakin-rations were in Slytherin. His father was, well not the _nicest_. A jerk, would just might be an understatement.

"Hey, Scorpius, Scorpius!"

He snapped back into reality, and faced Rose Weasley.

"Hmmm?"

"Owls!"

He didn't know how he could have missed the tens of owls flying around, dropping letters at the enlightened kids. He groaned, and started to hit his head on the table. Muttering curses that weren't eligible.

"Scorp?" Her mouth twitched upward, briefly, before having a worried look on her face.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Dandy." He oh-so-sarcastically replied.

At that moment an owl dropped something in front of him.

He carefully picked it up, and read.

"_Hello, Scorpius. You got into Slytherin, I presume. Have you met Goyle and Zabini's kids yet, they are in Slytherin, too?_

_I excpect you to get the highest marks, be the highest in your class. Don't let the Potters and Weasleys get to you._

_They are nothing but Blood-traitors and Mudbloods, don't get mixed in with them. Write me a letter back. Goodbye._

_-D.M._

His initials. His bloody effin initials. He was his own son, his own _blood,_ for Christ's sake! His only son.

Scorpius immediately ripped it up, before mending back together.

"You okay?" Albus asked, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Fine."

Scorpius got out of his seat, and then strided out of the Great Hall. He walked, and walked, and he didn't know where he was going, either. Just walking. Getting out of the crowded hall,where the kids were eating dinner.

"Scorp?" He heard Rose behind him. He cursed silently.

"Rose?" He replied, questioningly.

"You just walked out of the Hall! Just, just walked! Are, are, you okay?" She cried.

"Yah. Fine. I told you that. I'll be okay, just, just don't worry about me. It's,...it's family problems, actually." He trailed.

"You can tell me, you know? I'm your _friend._"

"Friend? Friend! Ha, you think you're my friend? Just look Rose, your better off _without _me. I'm basically just a burden to you, you _pity_ me." He said through gritted teeth.

"First off, yes, you a_re _my friend, and secondly, I do NOT pity you. I chose to be your friend, thank you very much."

"When no one else would be my friend." He whispered.

She had nothing to say.

He turned, and left to the Gryffindor common room.

He took out his quills and stationary, and started to write.

_Dear Father,_

_I am not in Slytherin. I am not in Ravenclaw. I am not in Hufflepuff. I am in Gryffindor. _

_No, have not met Goyle and Zabini's kids, nor will I have the pleasure to be their friends. _

_I am friends with..(brace yourself) Rose Weasley and Albus Potter. _

_The Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor, not anything else, so apparently I was 'destined'_

_to be in Gryffindor. I am not on the Quidditch team, Albus Potter is the Seeker. And, a good one at that._

_I don't care what you think, either. I am my own person. Ohh, and I'm tied with...none other than...Rose Weasley!_

Your son, your blood,

-Scorpius Malfoy.

Just as he sent it off with his black owl, Soran, Albus walked in.

"Scorpius, what did you _do?_" He asked, starting to pace anxiously.

"Wha?" He asked, startled.

"Rose! She-she's going _off!" _He was clearly frantic.

"Ohh, CRAP!" Scorpius bolted out of the room, trying to find a certain auburn haired...

He then saw her, crying in the common room.

"Rose!" He called.

She saw him, and bolted into the girls' dormitory.

He started to climb the stairs, then he got to a certain one and...

The stair started to wail. What. The. Hell.

The girls started to giggle and laugh and he turned scarlet.

"ROSE!" He belted, wondering if she could hear.

"ROOOOOOSIE!" He slightly smirked at his little nickname, but then returned to belting her name.

She came to the top of the stairs, obviously pissed off.

"_What_?" She hissed.

"Umm, can you come down, I mean, I really don't wanna yell it, it's kinda personal.." He trailed off, looking hopeful

"Fine. But you better mean it."

He gulped at the tone in her voice.

"I do! Just, just _trust _me!"

She came down the stairs, and the girls stopped looking at the show and went on their way.

"What is it this time, Scorpius?" She spat.

"My father, is going to disown me, y'know, since I am a Malfoy and all, and I kinda got in Gryffindor. I wrote a letter to him, completely going

against basically everything he believes in. Sooo..."

She immediately softed.

"Ohh! I'm soooo sorry! I didn't, I didn't know! I was being such a jerk!"

He smiled.

"S'okay, Rose, your my friend, right?"

"Yuppers."

* * *

Second Year: Drawings.

* * *

He found Rose Weasley crying in Moaning Myrtle's stall. She was getting frustrated, because another

crying girl was in her stall.

"That crying _girl_ is in my stall. My stall," Moaning Myrtle whined. "Wait..Aren't you a _boy?_"

"Yes, I am, thank you for noticing. And, I am going to get her out of your stall. Will you be happy then?" He said.

"Yes, acutally I will." She squeaked.

He rolled his eyes, and went to the crying noise.

"Alohamora." He muttered, and the lock clicked and the door swung open.

She sat there, her bushy hair in a mess, her robes tangled, her school things strewn about the floor.

"Rose?" He said softly, not trying to agitate her.

She threw a crumpled piece of paper at him.

He caught it, and looked at it.

There she was, bushy hair, buck teeth, and looked like a squirrel.

He felt infuriated. He had never, ever wanted to hurt someone so bad.

"Who, he said, as calmly as possible, "Who did this?"

She shrugged, and heard her whisper, "Goyle and Zabini, i think."

"C'mon, Rose, I'll get Albus."

He picked up her things for her, and strode out of the room, with her basically running to walk proper with him.

He went into the common room, threw her stuff on a desk, and found Albus.

He showed him it, and was about to leave, just as Albus caught his arm.

"I'm going." He said firmly.

"No, actually, you're_ not._"

"Yes, actually, I _am."_

He couldn't say no.

He walked down to the basement of the Slytherin common room, and Albus had grabbed the cloak he shared with James, and

waited not even five minutes later, they appeared.

They stepped out of the Invisibility cloak, and stepped out.

"Goyle. Zabini." Scorpius said through gritted teeth.

"Blood traitor, Scarhead." Zabini sneered.

Scorpius was already shaking with anger.

Albus spoke up first.

"Don't mess with my cousin. Or you will have to do with me, well us."

They both laughed.

"Is that a threat?" Goyle jeered.

"No, actually, it is a promise."

They looked at both of them, weighing their options.

"Nahh, we'll pass, right Goyle?" Zabini asked.

"Ya." The walked away snickering, laughing.

"Oi! Goyle!" Scorpius called.

"What?"

Scorpius punched him square in the noise. You could hear a sickening crunch, if you were there.

Albus sent a punch at Zabini, and they left them, crying and running to Headmistress McGonagall.

15 minutes passed before Scorpius and Albus were escorted by the Headmistress, and head of their house.

**(A/N. Ya, ya i know that the Headmistress can't be ahead of the house, yadda yadda ya, DEAL WITH IT! (: Now read!)**

"Boys! What were you t_hinking?_" Headmistress McGonagall screeched.

"Well..." Albus started, before he was interrupted.

"We were defending Rose's honour." Scorpius finished.

Her face looked like she had seen a ghost, well she saw plenty of those, but..

"DEFENDING HER HONOUR?? YOU COULD OF AT LEAST NOT RESORT TO MUGGLE FIGHTING, I MEAN MY GOD! TELL SOMEONE, DO SOMETHING!"

It was now past yelling, it was some type of mutant yelling, that was at least 20 decibels high.

"But, here." Albus took the crude drawing of Rose out of his pocket, and handed it to her.

Her expression softened, but only slightly.

"Boys..." She sighed.

"I d_o_ have to punish you, somehow, for breaking _both _of their noses." She said slowly as she put the drawing down.

"A 'detention' with me."

She looked at one of the guards, the one that had personally escorted them.

"Bring Lucifer Zabini and Uriel Goyle." She sighed, rubbing her temple.

Very briefly, Zabini and Goyle had appeared, personally escorted too, and in bandages.

"Boys." She started, then stopped.

"I am _very_ dissapointed in you two."

"Bu-bu- but what about them?" Goyle sputtered.

"They already have been punished, and you should mind your own business." She spat.

"Potter, Malfoy, you may leave."

They walked in silence back to the common room.

They looked at the clock, saw it was past curfew, and went up to their dorm.

Thank god, it was a Saturday. Rose woke them up, excitedly.

"Thank you guys sooo much," She said, beaming. "You guys actually broke their noses! Broke them! So--wait, what is your punishment?"

"A detention." Albus said with the quotations and everything.

"Worth it." Scorpius finished, grinning.

* * *

Third year: Granger Traditions.

* * *

"UGGHHH!! SCORPIUS MALFOY, YOU PIG-HEADED GIT!" Rose Weasley screamed, clearly angry.

He didn't listen to the rest of what she was saying, but slouched in his seat at the Three Broomsticks.

They were currently enjoying butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, but Scorpius, being a Malfoy he was had to well,

make things 'interesting.'

People were watching her scream, calling him names. She had mentioned a girl, or some thing, and he had turned it into a sexual innuendo.

It wasn't that bad, but it was enough to set her off.

Albus winced as he watched his cousin yell at one of his best guy friend.

"_Ohh, Scorpius. When will you ever learn?" He thought._

"Are you done, Rose?" He asked.

He had never seen her look so furious. She looked at him incredously.

"Malfoy, stand up." She said calmly.

He immediately did as he was told, mostly out of fear.

She walked around the table, eyed him up.

"Checking me out, Rosie?" He asked.

She glared.

Then, she slapped him.

Now, if it was more personal, it would not have been so bad. Not in front of tens of people.

And it stung, almost bring tears to his eyes. Tears!

"Bloody hell!" He murmured, bringing his hand to the pulsating red mark on his cheek.

Rose walked out of the tavern, and Albus stared with wide eyes.

"Boy, you sure did it this time." Albus said.

"Oww, bloody effing hell!" That effing hurt!" He groaned.

"Deserved it!" Albus semi-yelled.

The pairs and pairs of eyes of the people were still on them.

"C'mon let's go." Albus said, paying the tab.

Scorpius just stood there, moaning and groaning about his face.

"Where did Rose go?" He mused.

"Who c_ares?"_

"I do, for a fact, and you deserved that, maybe you shouldn't set her off so much." Albus tried, defending his cousin

"Is it..?" Scorpius lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Is it what?" Albus asked.

"Y'know...that _time_ of the...month." He loudly whispered.

Albus shuddered. "You'd think I know?"

"Well you are her cousin, shouldn't you like, know?" He continued to loudly whisper.

He shrugged, and they spotted her, outside buy a newly built pond, where swans were.

She was feeding them pieces of bread and smiling.

"Rose!" Albus called out.

She didn't bother to look back, she knew it was him.

"Y'know, Scorpius, my mother did the exact same thing to your father in their third year too." She said, flinging bread.

Scorpius looked puzzled. "Reaaly?"

"Yah, reaaaaaaly. Mum and dad'll be happy when I write them.." She mused.

Scorpius snorted. "'Scuse me? They'll be..happy?"

"Yup, specially Dad. Overjoyed, actually." She mused outloud again.

Scorpius continued to glare at Rose; Rose was feeding the swans; Albus was looking uncomfortable.

"Aren't you gonna maybe, i dunno, _apologize?" _Scorpius seemed dumbfounded.

"Hmmm... Actually, I just might think about it." She smiled to herself.

"Bu-bu-but you slapped me. On my face!" He sputtered.

Rose gave a sharp bark of laughter.

She smiled sheepishly.

Scorpius continued to stare at her.

She stared back.

Albus was getting very frustrated.

She stared back some more.

He stared back some more.

He smirked.

She grinned.

"Aw'right, I'm sorry for slapping you, Scorpius." She said, smiling sheepishly.

He grinned.

"Ughh stop smiling your giving me a headache." Albus whined.

* * *

Okay, I did the first three years. This is a continum on the story, I didn't really expect to continue it, but I guess I will. Thank you all for the nice reviews and wonderful reviews on my story. I think I just might cry *Tear*.

This will be a RoseXScorpius fic, and like a AlbusXOC and LilyXOC and basically everyone else OC. Juuuuuuuuuuuust thought I'd tell you. Ughhh I'm sooo tirrrrrrrredddd........ Oh, well G'bye.


	2. Foodfights and Detentions

Fifth year I'm gonna start slowing it down, make it months, weeks or days, not years.

Or else I'd have three chapters, which would be bad.

* * *

.

(Rose's letter to Hermoine and Ron)

Dear Mum and Dad-

You will never beleive what I did. I just slapped Scorpius Malfoy.

I immediately apologized, though. I thought you might enjoy it, dad.

Third year has been good. Dad- you were right about butterbeers.

Anyway, I miss you and love you.

-Rose.

P.S.- I enclosed some chocolate frogs dad.

* * *

Dear Rose-

I couldn't be more proud of you. I wouldn't have excpected more, you

are a Granger, after all, it is tradition. I have never been happy in

such a long time. I couldn't be more proud of you, or rather

we.

Your proud father-

Ron Weasley.

Dear Rose-

Your father is on the verge of tears, I had to take the parchment away

before he soaked it in tears. It does amuse me that you slapped him though,

if he deserved it. I'm glad you apologized. Your father also gorged himself on the Chocolate Frogs.. At least he enjoyed them.

I miss and love you.

Your loving mother-

Hermoine Weasley.

* * *

Fourth Year: Detentions, foodfights, and notes.

Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Albus Potter were currently eating dinner at Hogwarts, at the Gryffindor table.

Rose had newly become a vegatarian, and Scorpius, of _course_ had to tease her about it.

"Hey Rosie Posie, want some meat?" Scorpius waved a piece of steak and kidney pie in front of her.

She just wrinkled her nose, and continued to eat her salad.

He sighed.

"You're no fun anymore, don't you do _anything?_" He agitated her, trying to start _something._

She just shrugged, and continued to eat her salad, and then an apple.

"Waaaaaaaaait! You're like, amoexic, or something!" He shouted, and a few people stared.

She just rolled her eyes. "_Anorexic, _and no, I haven't." She politely replied.

"What's your problem!" He inquired.

"I don't have a problem, Scorpius." She spoke, calmly.

He started to wave his fork, and it hit her, on her forehead, the steak and kidney pie.

Albus's eyes widened.

She wiped the steak off her face slowly, and threw a piece of apple pie at Scorpius.

Only, he ducked and she hit Lucifer Zabini himself, in the face.

Lucifer's face turned purple, and he threw a baked potato.

This time it was Rose's turn to duck and it hit Alek Scour, Hufflepuff, in the face.

He threw some back, and it hit Albus.

Albus threw it at the Slytherin table, thinking it was from them.

It just so happened to hit Uriel Goyle in the face.

His face turned purple, such a purple that would have made Vernon Dursley proud.

He threw it back, and soon there was an all out brawl.

Some of the kids ducked their heads and hid, and some were the main offenders in the fight.

The main offenders including: Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Alek Scour, Lucifer Zabini and Uriel Goyle.

There was pie, pumpkin juice, meat, salad, fruits, starches, everything flying.

The Professors and Filch could do nothing, it was pointless, helpless.

They heard a scream, and food stopped flying.

Then McGonagall appeared.

"I WANT TO KNOW," she screamed, again, with the mutant yelling. "WHO DID THIS!" The shrill voice peirced their ears, and all hands were pointed on those six.

"COME, YOU SIX, _NOW!_" For reasons of their safety, they compelled.

"Professors, prefects, heads, clean this up and escort the children back to their dorms." She said, rubbing her temple.

They walked solemnly in silence back to her office.

"Sit down, please." She flopped down on her seat, moving papers and gestured to the seats.

They sat down at once, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuff farther away from the Slytherins.

"Children, what _happened_? A-a _food fight?_" She asked incredulously. "A Muggle type of fight?" She ranted on and on, obviously past angry.

"Now, what should your punishment be..." she mused to herself.

"A detention?" Goyle responded weakly.

"A DETENTION!" She roared, "A BLOODY DETENTION!"

They had never, ever seen McGonagall so mad in her life. She might've been, at previous Weasley's (George and the late Fred.)

"Go, now, and I will think of your punishment." She breathed.

They left, as quiet as they came.

They were still covered in an array of food, and smelled. Bad.

As they entered the common room, people held their noses.

"_Go take a shower!"_ A girl whined, holding her nose.

"Tattletale." Rose whispered under her breath.

She took a shower, and changed into clean clothes.

A first year came up to her dorm:

"Umm, Rose, Headmistress wants to see you," She spoke quietly and Rose had to strain to hear.

She trudged down the hall, clad in her pyjamas, to her office.

The other five were already sitting down, she seemed to be the last.

"Children, you will have two weeks of detention with Professor Longbottom." She said, taking off her glasses and cleaning them.

"You will help Professor Longbottom with the Mandrakes, and you will sit there, and think about what you have done." She sharply spat.

"Jesus," Scorpius sighed. "She needs to get that pole up from in her arse." He murmured.

"Well, we did start the fight!" Rose protested.

"Actually, Rosie, you did." Albus spoke up.

She glared at him and he swallowed, "I mean, actually, Scorpius did, he taunted you, right?"

Scorpius glared, and murmured something only he and Albus could hear:

"Way to go, Albus, scared of your cousin. Have you no shame?"

"I'm more scared of her than I am you." Albus admitted.

Scorpius scowled.

"Well, you're gonna find out in the past two weeks." He said darkly.

"Hey, it's not Albus's fault!" She answered.

"Mhhhmm."

She just glared.

"Bye!" She turned around and saw Alek Scour stood there, grinning.

Rose flushed and muttered her goodbye.

"Oooh!" Albus teased, making faces.

"Shut up, Albus." Rose warned, still flushed, and went to her dorm.

"Good night, boys." She added.

"_Good niiiight!"_ They chorused.

* * *

They following week was the start of the detentions.

The three, and Alek Scour, walked solemnly to Professor Longbottom's class, after classes ended.

"Children-" He started, then stopped. "You got in a little-" Again with the starting and stopping, trying to rephrase his statement. "You see-" He muttered.

"You know what, you guys got in a fight, and this is how you will repay it." He confidently stated.

" 'Atta boy, Longbottom, knew you could do it!" Goyle cheered, and Zabini giggled.

"URIEL! I AM A PROFESSOR AND WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT TALKBACK! YOU WILL RESPECT ME ON ALL TERMS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Professor Longbottom bellowed.

"Yes." Goyle meekly replied.

"Yes, what?" The Professor asked, face still red.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Good. Sorry I had to get...angry at your group, but you should know that that will not be tolerated, especially by me." He absently fixed his tie.

Rose raised her hand.

"Yes, Rose?" He asked.

"Mum and dad say hi." She said.

"Ohh, yes." He remembered something. "Tell them I will see them this weekend."

"For what?" She asked.

"Ohhh, noooothing." He airily declined.

Her eyebrows narrowed. "Whatever you say, Professor."

"Good." He was just about to sit down, then Albus raised his hand.

"Yes, Albus?" He warily asked.

"My mum and dad also say hi." He stated.

"Good, tell them the same thing."

"Okie Dokie artichokie." Albus quirkily replied.

Sighing, Professor Longbottom sat down, grading papers.

Rose was just about to get out a few books and catch up on Potions, but then something fluttered her way.

She looked oddly around the room, Albus and Scorpius were engaged in a not-so-secret thumb-war fight, Zabini and Goyle were being...themselves. And that left Alek Scour.

He grinned and gestured her to pick the piece of paper up.

Cautiously, she picked it up.

'Hey.' Was plainly written on it, at the top. Rose briefly smiled before writing down a 'Hey.' then, making sure the coast was clear, fluttering it back.

He read it, scribbled something on it, then sent it back.

'What are you doing?' He inscribed.

'Nothing. What about you, Alek?' She signed back.

'Wow, the famous Rose Weasley knows my name. I should be honored.' She could see the playfulness in his writing.

'Yes, you should be, though considering the circumstances...I am deeply bored' Wait-wasn't this flirting?

Before she could think about it, he sent it back. 'Yes, I know. So, does the famous Rose Weasley want to accompony me to Hogesmade?'

She couldn't exactly believe it. I mean Alek Scour was...well.._good-looking._ If you put it like that, extremely.

'Ohh, I'm not too sure..' She replied.

'C'mon, it's just one night. Besides, if you really don't like me, you can just escape from the bathroom window or something.'

The laugh escaped her lips, and the Professor's eyes were on her. She opened her book and pretended to read, before his eyes went back down to the papers.

'I suppose. I mean, I could leave anytime.' She replied.

'Good. So when's the next Hogesmade date?'

'Halloween.'

'Soo...you'll go with me?' He wrote.

'Yea, I'll go with you.' She replied.

She grinned at him before she went back to Potions. Just then, a different piece of paper fluttered by.

She looked at Alek, he was doing some papers, Goyle and Zabini were...still being themselves.

That left Albus and Scorpius.

Albus was reading a book, '_Twelve Ways To Charm Witches.__'_

Rose giggled again, and looked at Scorpius. He smirked, and pointed to the piece of paper.

'So what are you flirting with over there?' He wrote.

'Is it your business?' She fluttered the piece of paper back.

'Er-well, no. Buuut. I'm your best mate, other than Albus, right?' He replied.

'Guess so, Scorpius. Do you reaaally want to know?' She wrote back.

'YES! I do. Just, curious. That's all.'

She laughed at his eagerness.

'Alek Scour asked me to go to Hogesmade with him.' She happily wrote.

'Alright...but if he does **any **funny business, it's his arse, got it?'

'Aww, it's so cute when you get overprotective, Scorpius. It's like your my older brother or something.'

'Sure, I guess.'

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!! Haha, I know I'm so stupid. Sorry it took me a reeeeeeeeallly long time to write, I have Track and Quiz bowl. I'll update on weekends, and maybe weekdays. Not too sure yet.

Well, at least you semi-ly enjoyed this chapter, well at least I hope you did.

Sooo..bye.

Sorry for the excuses!


End file.
